Brotherly Wager
by celtics534
Summary: George is fed up of Harry and Ginny scooting around one another after the Battle, so he makes a plan to make them understand how stupid they are being


George sat in the kitchen waiting. He was fed up with the two of them. Harry and his baby sister. They were acting like children, scooting around one another, afraid to admit they both still had feeling so one another.

It had been three months since the battle. Twelve weeks since George lost his other half, sure the less handsome half, but it was still half of what he always imagined himself. Fred had always been with him. He didn't have to use mirrors, Fred was always there to help him look good, to help with whatever problem he was trying to solve, except this one.

* * *

Fred had been the first to notice the two of them. Harry and Ginny. It was a year after they graduated Hogwarts and Christmas was right around the corner. Harry was staying with them, being an honorary Weasley.

They were all gathered in the sitting room, chatting aimlessly, the wireless softly playing a slow tune. George sat next to his twin, trying to figure out a way to counteract the consequences of the new Weasley Wizard Wheezes product, when Fred nudged him. Pointing at their blacked hair brother, Fred smirked.

Harry was staring at their sister. He had a look of interest, with something else, maybe admiration.

"Do you see what I see George, my old boy?" Fred said keeping his voice quiet so only his twin could hear. "Looks like our little Harry might have a little crush."

"Oh that would be excellent, wouldn't it be Fred old chap." George responded, a grin identica to his brother's appearing on his face. "Do you think little Gin Gin knows?"

They both turned their gaze to their sister. She was talking animatedly to Bill. Every so often however she would shift herself to take a sneak peak at the chosen one. Whenever she did this a small smirk would form on her face, because Harry couldn't move his eyes fast enough.

"Oh Freddy this is gonna be good," George said in a murmur. They would never admit it to Ginny, but they always hoped that her fan girl faze would end so Harry could start appreciating her as the firecracker she was. Now apparently it was happening right in front of them.

"How would you feel about making a wager my friend?" Fred asked with a gleam in his eyes. "How long will it take them to admit their feeling for one another, then another bet on how long it will take them to get married after the feelings are admitted."

"It's like you read my mind," George said. "I'm going to give them till Valentines day for the snogging to commence. Then they will get married right after Ginny graduated, you war makes people move rather fast."

"Ah brother you have forgotten about the boy our baby sister is currently with, but if she gets any form of confirmation that Harry has a thing for her she will start getting ready to chuck out this current boy. I say they start in May. Marriage is a little tough, but I bet a year after Ginny graduates. You know she wants to play quidditch, and having a wedding and starting a profession career isn't too easy."

"Ok then brother of mine wanna add to the stakes?" George asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"What do you have in mind?"

"We add who will make the first move for the first part and add who will be the first to cry at the wedding Mum or Dad."

"Would that be an all or nothing situation? We have to be right on both accounts?" Fred asked making sure he knew the terms.

"Yes, for each bet. I'll take Ginny making the first move and Mum crying"

"Alright your on Georgie," Fred said sticking out his hand for a shake. "The usual wager i'm guessing?"

George took his brothers hand and shook.

* * *

Ron had sent a letter the day after the quidditch final explaining his heroine victory. It was a lengthy novel about all his greatest saves and Ginny's great catch of the snitch. In the footnote he had added a small paragraph.

'Oh by the way Harry kissed Ginny after the game. Apparently he had a thing for her almost all year Hermione told me. I mean he didn't have to snog her in front of the whole house, but they seem happy together so I guess good for them, but if you wanna mess with them now would be the time'

"Well Well Well, George, looks like I win bet one," Fred said in a sing song voice after reading the letter.

"Damn it Harry," George muttered under his breath. Harry chooses their sister to actually start showing initiative with women. "Alright the usual it is."

* * *

A year later, well just over a year later and here they were still crazy about each other, just too nervous to make the first move. Ron had told George the they had broken up. Ron said it was because Harry was being noble to protect their little sister.

There was no need for protection any more, Voldemort was dead. That made it so they could be together.

"Oh Merlin," George muttered. He knew what he needed to do. Fred would haunt him forever if he didn't get Ginny back together with that bespectacled hero. The question was how, how did he want to do it?

He could lock them in a room, but that was over done. He could threaten Harry, but that guy faced a lot worse than an older brother. He could talk to Ginny, but this seemed to need more finesse.

If Fred were here they would already have a plan. It would already be in action. They would have already made some sort of candy that would make to two snogging on the floor. Now it was hard to think of a plan.

This was the moment Ron decided to come down from his room. He sat across from George.

"George have you noticed the two of them?" Ron asked. It was like he knew what George was thinking.

"Oh trust me I have, that just brings up the question on how to fix them back up."

"I've had a thought," Ron started quietly. Ron was never one for pranks, but he was a good strategist, and George knew this. Leaning towards his brother Ron continued. "We could give them a little push. Remember how I told you they got together after the quidditch final?"

George nodded, not quite sure where this was going.

"Well what if we recreated that excited feeling, their way to celebrate."

George stared at his brother. Ron had never been good at expressing himself. You could see that just watching him and Hermione over the years, but this had promise.

"Yeah Ron, that could work" George said. "We set up a pick up game and see if the excitement will encourage."

Ron smiled at his brother, "Alright I'll grab Harry, you get Ginny."

* * *

Out in the yard the Weasley brother smirked at each other. Harry and Ginny we both excited to play, until they got the field and noticed one another. They clearly we uncomfortable, and George knew how to take advantage of that.

"Alright teams will be Me and Ron, and Harry and Ginny. First to 150 wins," George declared. The expressions on their faces were perfect.

"Are you sure George?" Ginny asked, giving a sideways glance at Harry. "It could be fun for you and me to be on the same team."

"No Ginny I haven't been on a team with Ron on it in ages. It's time for us two to unite and take you on. Unless you have a problem being on the same team as your old captain." George's smirk couldn't go any wider. Ginny glared at him, be he knew she was cornered.

"Of course not," Ginny said turning to look at Harry. "Come on let's talk strategy." She led a wide eye Harry over into a corner.

"Ok let's make sure the game is close, but they need to win," Ron said. "I'll keep you play chaser."

The game was close. Closer than George expected. It was evident that Ginny wasn't on form. She keep looking back at Harry, who was playing their keeper. Harry in turn stole glances at her. It was all George could do to miss multiple shots on purpose.

Finally, Ginny made her final goal. She climbed high into the air with one hand in the air. Harry smiled at her. 'God this boy had it bad,' George thought. George flew over to the other team keeper.

Quietly George said, "Just go tell her mate."

Harry looked positively terrified. "What do you mean?" He questioned in a all to casual voice.

George laughed. A real laugh that he hadn't felt in twelve weeks. "You can't fool me, Chosen one. You got a thing for my sister, now show her."

Harry stared at George for some time. Ginny had returned to the ground. She was staring at Harry and George. Then using all that speed Firebolts were said to have, Harry flew to the ground next to Ginny. Hoping off the broom a foot from the ground, he rushed over to Ginny pulling her into one of the desperate and powerful kisses George had ever seen.

Ginny responded immediately, pulling him as close as she could. They clearly forgot the fact that two of females brothers were flying right above them. They were lost in their own world.

Ron flew over to George grinning, "I never thought I would be happy to see my sister snogging someone, did you?" he asked with a laugh.

"Fred and always wanted them to get together," George admitted to his younger brother. Ron looked surprised so George explained, "Who can calm down a famous female weasley temper better than the chosen one?"

Ron started to laugh, which seemed to pull the couple out of their session. Harry looked sheepish and Ginny looked pleased. Quickly sparing her brothers a smile Ginny gave her attention to the boy in front of her.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Ginny asked, "we can go talk about this amazing victory, just like last time."

Harry beamed at her. George had never seen that boy smile so brightly. It was a nice change of pace. Harry nodded at the only sister George had, holding out his hand for her to grab. Hand and hand they walked off.

"I have a feeling," George said with a laugh, "That there isn't going to be much talking done on that walk."

Ron groaned. "I forgot how much snogging they did. I can't count the number of times I walked into them on the grounds."

George laughed as he and Ron made their way back to the Burrow. "It could be worse Ronnie. It could be someone like Smith." Ron nodded looking frightened by the idea.

"Hey Ron what do you say to a wager?"


End file.
